Sudden Changes
by tureyeltaino
Summary: Summary: Cuba's sick and tired of having Spain abusing his power over himself and his sister so he asks America for help. Sorry for the fail summary. And for the fail title. Please read it and tell me what you think.


**Summary: Cuba's sick and tired of having Spain abusing his power over himself and his sister so he asks America for help. Sorry for the fail summary. It's my first one. Please tell me what you think about it. I might do more. Depends on whether someone actually wants me to. Oh and I'm using my OC's the Dominican Republic and Puerto Rico.**

Roberto(Dominican Republic)'s POV

"_I hate you_." Came a small voice. He seemed to be unfazed by the cruel words. The words tore him to pieces but he would never show that to anyone, especially not her.

"I know." He replied simply. "I know you hate me. That won't stop me from l-" he was interrupted mid-sentence by a slap to the face. She had her face turned so he couldn't see it. He still knew she was crying even if he couldn't see her face, even if he couldn't see the tears, even if she didn't have a hard time breathing while crying like everyone else.

"I don't want you to talk- no I don't ever want you to look at me again. _I hate you. Do you understand?" _she said, her voice barely above a whisper. He turned himself so that instead of facing her he could face the ocean. He then let his tears fall. He knew why she hated him. She had a perfectly good reason to hate him, too. When all the other Spanish colonies started gaining their independence one by one, he promised he would never leave their, now fairly small, family. He lied. He had lied and had gotten his independence anyway. But she had to understand. It wasn't that he hated her. After a while in the silence between them, she left.

María (Puerto Rico)'s POV

"I thought I could trust you." She whispered to the wind, letting just one more tear fall. She hadn't meant what she said to him. She said it anyways. She always said what she didn't want to say. She wanted to be with him. She wanted him to cradle her in his arms as he had many years before when she was a small child. That wouldn't happen though. He wanted independence. He didn't want _her. _He had made the point clear when, without prior warning to anyone, he rebelled against Antonio. He knew where she was. He could've taken her with him. He had obviously decided against it, seeing as she was still under Spanish control.

"Brother! Brother where are you?" she yelled running throughout the house. Her elder brother was supposed to be planning something for a rebellion of their own. Soon they would also be rid of Antonio. Although she didn't know anything about the plans, she knew that they would be independent as well soon. Her brother wasn't in the house, but he had left a note on her bed. She could read but the letter was in a language she didn't understand. Not that there were many languages she understood anyways. She left the note on her bed and assumed that her brother had gone to get more supplies from that white boy, Alfred. He had been talking with Alfred a lot recently. She was in the middle of wondering why that was when an urgent voice rang through the house.

"¡Señora Álvarez! ¡Señora Álvarez! Outside! There's a riot going on outside! Right now! And Señor Fernandez is coming quickly!" a frightened young farmhand yelled. Maria jumped at this. She had known nothing about the rebellion prior to this very moment. And, worst of all, Antonio was making his way to her home quickly. Maria ran through the house and got to the back door. Trying to escape Antonio's wrath was foolish she knew but she didn't want to get hurt, physically and possibly emotionally, again.

Cuba's POV

"Alfred, we need your help! That bastard has been oppressing us for far too long!" he yelled, for the tenth time today, across the table. Alfred looked like he was actually considering it. This was the first time that he seemed to truly think about it, even though he had been over many times to try and get him to help.

"What will I gain through helping you? What will you give me? You obviously don't want to give anyone control of your land. You seem to be very keen on that." Alfred said greed in his eyes. He had begun his westward expansion which he called 'manifest destiny'. He had plenty of land to put his people on, why did he need more? Still he had almost no money to pay him with. And what little money he did have couldn't be spent because his people still needed to eat. He decided to give him the one thing no one ever thought he would give up- his sister. Yes, it may be the most cold-hearted thing anyone has ever done, but what choice did he have?

"I'll give you my sister's land. Will that satisfy you? You get the title of a grand and fabulous 'hero' and you get my sister." He said coldly. He had to accept. This was all he had left, his baby sister. The one person who trusted him with all her heart he was about to betray. The Gringo looked at him with a mixture of greed and disgust.

"Your sister, huh? You sure she won't rebel against me? I want a loyal colony not one that will betray me."

Alfred(USA)'s POV

When Cuba had proposed he take the small island he was unsure. The fact that he could just take her like that made him uneasy. Did they have anything planned for when he took her in?

"I'm sure she will behave herself for you. You are far more powerful than Spain and she knows that. As long as you treat her well though, I'm sure she wouldn't even dream about going against you." Cuba said coldly, as if he were only stating the obvious.

"Alright then. We have a deal. I help you ditch the Spanish and you give me your sister as payment for all of my troubles." Alfred replied to his 'friend' in the same cold tone of voice that he used earlier. The two men shook hands and each went their separate ways. Alfred went back home to prepare room for his new colony. She was a grown woman, afterall…


End file.
